Never Have I Ever
by Light-Eco-Sage
Summary: Team Voltron takes some time off to play a rousing game of "Never Have I Ever". And the whole thing basically turns into a war with Shiro and Keith trying to embarrass each other the most. Rated for drinking, lots of language, lots of sexual references, and a Shallura lemon in Chapter 2. Shallura and Klance.
1. The Game

**Never Have I Ever**

* * *

 **Rated: Mature for language, drinking, and sexual references (pretty much all the experiences have to do with sex lol).**

 **Summary: Team Voltron plays "Never Have I Ever". But it pretty much devolves into an embarrassment war between Shiro and Keith. Written before S4.**

 **Disclaimer: _Voltron: Legendary Defender_ is owned by Dreamworks and Netflix.**

 **LES: Just so you know what to expect:**

 **Bisexual Shiro, Bisexual Lance, Homosexual Keith, Pansexual/Omnisexual Alteans, thoughts on Pidge perhaps being Asexual or Demisexual. Female Pronouns for Pidge. Brogane. Past School-Boy Crush Keith on Shiro, Past Shiro Crush on Matt, Protective Big Brother Shiro. Atheist Shiro, Deist Keith, Atheist/Agnostic Pidge (never really specified). Mentions of past relationships across the sexual orientation spectrum, Shiro is a beefcake with the track-record that Lance wishes he had, Shallura, Klance. Poor Shiro gets ganged up on. I'm assuming that the Lion Switch of S3 was not permanent.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Game**

Everyone in the training room stared at Keith in interest as he considered his options. Everyone looked excited, except for Shiro who kept a wary gaze on the young man who was like a younger brother to him. Most of the time, Shiro was perfectly fine with the place that he had in Keith's life, but right now it had turned into a liability. Keith knew him far better than the others, and was sure to get Shiro to admit to something embarrassing in front of the others.

Shiro was not disappointed when Keith finally spoke. "Never have I ever had a sexual proposition from one of my instructors."

"Fuck you, Keith." Shiro grumbled, lifting up the glass in front of him, which was filled nearly to the brim with some form of Altean liquor and drinking it in a single gulp. The Black Paladin felt his entire face turn red as the other paladins began making wolf-whistles towards the older paladin.

"Oooh, Shiro, which lady instructor at the Garrison did you make all hot and bothered?" Lance asked with a big shit-eating grin.

"Last I checked, we're playing 'Never Have I Ever', not 'Truth Or Dare'." Shiro replied coolly. "Which means I don't have to say anything."

"It was Iv..." Keith began, but was cut off when Shiro leaned over and punched him solidly on the upper arm. "Ow!" Keith groaned, rubbing his arm. But it was too late, all of the Paladins could guess at the name that Keith almost said and began to laugh even louder as Shiro's face turned even more red.

"Doesn't mean I said yes." Shiro grumbled to himself.

Coran and Allura just watched the Paladins, a little confused. "So the rules of the game are if you've had the experience that is mentioned, you have to drink your shot?" Allura asked.

Shiro was still too embarrassed to answer, so Pidge answered for him. "That's right, Princess." While everyone else's glasses were filled with the same Altean liquor, Pidge's was filled with something that seemed like the Altean form of a wine cooler, since she was the only one still younger than eighteen.

"Oh, then Coran?" Allura said, turning her gaze on her adviser. Coran shrugged and took his drink as well. And then as Coran finished his drink, Allura also finished off her shot.

"Princess!" Shiro gasped. "But, you're a… a… Princess! You had instructors who would approach you like that?"

"I don't understand, why are you so flustered? Mating is a natural part of life, and can be a wonderful source of pleasure. Oh! Is that it? Do humans only mate for reproductive purposes and not for pleasure?" Allura asked.

"Oh, definitely not. We definitely mate for pleasure." Lance said with a small giggle. "Shiro's just a goodie-two-shoes."

To the surprise of everyone except for Shiro, Keith began to laugh at Lance's comment. "Oh, man, Shiro, you are so fucked!" Keith giggled. "By the time this night is over, everyone's going to see you in a different light!"

"What, Keith, no you fucking don't..." Shiro began angrily, but he was cut off by Pidge.

"Okay, it's my turn." She sat back, thinking. "Well, I suppose I'll get this one out of the way. Never have I ever had sex."

Everyone except for Pidge and Hunk took a drink. No one was shocked with Pidge. Shiro, in fact, had his suspicions that Pidge might be asexual, or maybe demisexual. Sometimes it was hard to tell the difference between the two forms of sexuality from the outside. What did surprise him was Hunk.

Hunk, however, did not seem to be bothered at all. He simply shrugged and said "Just haven't found the right girl yet."

"But, Hunk my man, how is this possible?" Lance asked, a little shocked. "With the way you can cook, you'd think that girls would be flocking to you!"

Hunk shrugged again. "Like I said, once I find the right girl."

"Screw that!" Lance said, putting his arm around Hunk's shoulder. "The next time we get shore leave, I'm taking you to the nearest club. With me was your wing-man, you'll be getting some in no time!"

"With you as his wing-man women will probably be running in the other direction." Keith commented.

"Hey Keith? Fuck you." Lance growled at him.

"All right, everyone. That's enough. If Hunk is waiting for the right girl then that's all there is to it." Shiro said. "There's nothing wrong with that."

"I agree." Allura said, smiling at Hunk. "I suppose Alteans are a little more open about mating then humans are, but I find it admirable that you wish to wait for your life-mate." She smiled at him.

"Oh, thank you, Princess Allura." Hunk said with a small blush. But now it was Hunk's turn since he was next to Pidge in the circle. He thought for a moment, and then grinned. "Never have I ever had a sexual thought about someone in this room."

All of the Paladin's eyes widened, glancing around at each other in shock and nervousness. Allura was the first to take a drink. "Been thinking about me, Princess?" Lance asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"In your dreams." Allura responded coldly.

Then, one by one, Shiro, Lance, and Keith took drinks as well. "Well I've been thinking about you, Princess." Lance said.

"Ugh." Allura groaned.

"Lance." Shiro said calmly.

"Ah, shut up, Shiro. You drank too, so who have you been whacking off to?" Lance asked with a grin.

Shiro's lips pressed into a tight line, working hard to keep the blush from his face. He'd known from the moment this game started that he was probably going to get pretty damn wasted. He'd had a pretty rich life, full of different experiences, just the sort of thing that can screw you over big time in a game of Never Have I Ever.

But now it was Lance's turn. "Never have I ever had sex with someone in this room." He said with a wicked grin, but was disappointed when no one drank to that. "So a bunch of unresolved sexual tension but no fucking going on? That's fine. Whatever."

And now it was Shiro's turn. Shiro's main goal was to target Keith. The problem was that there was hardly an embarrassing experience that he could use to rat out Keith without also throwing himself under the embarrassment bus. There was… one thing. Both Shiro and Keith were 'in the closet' among the Paladins, but Shiro was far more open about his bisexuality then Keith was about his own sexuality. And Shiro supposed that he wouldn't mind the Paladins knowing this about him. "Never have I ever had romantic feelings for someone of the same gender."

Keith's mouth fell open. "Shiro! What the fuck!"

"Payback's a bitch, Keith." Shiro said with a shrug, swallowing his drink. "Besides, it's not like anyone here cares."

Keith glared daggers at Shiro as he took a drink. But everyone was surprised when not only Keith took a drink but Lance and Coran did as well.

"Yeah. I'm bi. So what?" Lance said, smirking and leaning back on his hands.

"Wait, Lance… you're bisexual too?" Shiro asked.

"Shiro… no way! You too! Bi-high five!" Lance said, holding up his hand to receive a high five from Shiro. The older man laughed as he met Lance's hand with his own.

"Wait a moment, I don't understand." Allura began. "Shiro, you said that you've never had romantic feelings for someone of the same gender, and then you drank, indicating that you have. Isn't that against the rules?"

"No, Princess. You can say something that you have done as long as you are willing to admit to it." Shiro said.

"So I'll take it that romantic attraction between the same gender is something unusual among humans?" Coran asked.

"I wouldn't say that it's unusual." Shiro said. "It's just that romantic attraction to the opposite gender is more common."

"Oh. Well, you see, Alteans as a whole don't really fuss about things like a partner's gender when it comes to romantic or sexual attraction. The bond is the important thing." Coran explained.

"So… Alteans are… pan-romantic? Pan-sexual?" Shiro asked.

"What do those words mean?" Allura asked.

"That Alteans are romantically and sexual attracted to someone regardless of their gender or sexual identity." Shiro explained.

Allura paused thoughtfully. "That… sounds about right."

"Even the species doesn't matter so much when compared to the bond an Altean shares with their loved one." Coran stated.

Both Allura and Coran took their turns, but both of them cheated in the Paladin's minds, since they obviously were gunning for the humans in the group. Coran said "Never have I ever piloted a Voltron Lion." (Every single other person in the room drank to that.) While Allura went with "Never have I ever attended the Galaxy Garrison of Earth." (All of the humans drank to that.)

And then it was Keith's turn, and he turned an evil glare on Shiro. "Never have I ever had sex with someone of the same gender."

Shiro shrugged, and took a drink. But he was pleased that Keith had been forced to admit to the same thing as he also took a drink. It was pretty clear that Keith's attempt to embarrass Shiro had back-fired. Shiro fessed up without shame, while Keith was blushing in embarrassment. Allura and Coran also took a drink.

Lance was almost laughing so much that he couldn't speak. "Were you… (snort) the big spoon or the little spoon, Shiro?"

"Fuck off." Shiro said.

"You know, I like dudes, but I've never actually been with a dude. Was it strange? Did it hurt? Was he..." Lance began.

"If you want a tutorial on homosexual sex, look it up." Shiro replied automatically.

"Shiro… we don't have internet here." Lance reminded him.

"Oh… shit. Well… if you have questions, ask me later." Shiro groaned. Sometimes being the eldest sucked, like when the paladins wanted sex advice. Yeah, Shiro's day was going great. But, thankfully, the attention turned off Shiro and onto Allura.

"Allura, you didn't fess up to having romantic feelings for someone of the same gender, but you've had sex with someone of the same gender?" Pidge asked.

"We were friends, and curious." Allura said.

Lance snorted. "We call that 'bi-curious' on Earth."

But now it was Pidge's turn. So far Coran and Allura were the only ones to force her to drink, so she was eager to get them back with a cheap shot. "Never have I ever… been anything other then a human being."

Allura and Coran took their drinks, and Keith hesitated a little before joining them. Shiro, meanwhile, was staring at his Galra tech arm. "Does my arm count as not being human?" He asked.

"I don't think so." Hunk commented. "Your arm doesn't make you a different species or anything."

"I'll give you a pass, Shiro." Pidge said. He'd pretty much had to drink in all of the rounds so far. None of the humans knew how potent this drink would be for them, and Pidge certainly didn't want Shiro to end up with alcohol poisoning just because he'd experienced quiet a bit more in his life than the others.

Hunk's turn came up and he gave Keith a sly glance. "Never have I ever been the little spoon for gay sex."

"Okay, guys, seriously. That's enough." Shiro grumbled, swallowing his drink. The other paladins started laughing. "Hey, I've been the big spoon too!" He grumbled.

"What does it mean to be a little spoon?" Allura asked. "And what is gay?"

"Well, you see Princess..." Lance began, but Shiro quickly shut him up.

"Shut it, Lance. The word gay in this case is just another way of referring to sexual relationships between two people of the same gender. And being the little spoon means that you are the submissive partner, while being the big spoon means you are the dominate." Shiro explained.

"Oh." Allura said while Coran took a drink.

"And what about you, Keith?" Shiro asked, grinning. "Hunk was very clear. I know that you are homosexual, and I know you're not a virgin. Have you ever been the little spoon? Huh, Keith?"

Keith's eyes widened. He'd been hoping that everyone would just kind of forget when they all started laughing at Shiro. But… Keith lowered his eyes in submission as he reached for his glass.

"I thought so." Shiro said with a smirk.

"Wait… how did you know…?" Hunk began.

"Never have I ever walked in on someone in this room having sex!" Lance yelled, nearly jumping out of his seat.

Both Keith and Shiro glared at Lance before taking a drink, and Coran did as well while Allura blushed in embarrassment.

It was Shiro's turn now. And he leaned back on his hands with an evil grin at Keith. "Never have I ever… had the Garrison phone my guardian because I got caught masturbating in the flight simulator."

Keith whined. "Fuck you, Shiro. Fuck you." And Keith took a drink.

"Ah, but Keith, it's a good memory for me. It was the one interesting thing that happened to me while flying out to Kerberos." Shiro said with a grin.

Lance snorted. "Is that why you were expelled from the Garrison?"

Keith glared at Lance. "No. I was expelled because I threw a desk at one of the instructors after they said the failure of the Kerberos mission was Shiro's fault."

It was now Coran's turn, and judging from the way his mustache twitched in amusement, it seemed that he was picking up on the point of the game. "Never have I ever had a thought about mating with Shiro."

Nearly all of the Paladins stopped breathing, but none more so then Shiro, who turned his gaze on the rest of the Paladins. There were red faces all around. And Shiro watched in shock as Lance and Allura took drinks. Lance didn't surprise him too much. The boy had enough libido that he'd probably had thought about having sex with everyone on the ship. Allura was a shock, a pleasant shock, but still a shock none-the-less. But then the third person to fess up was the one that shocked Shiro the most. Keith.

"Keith?" Shiro asked, shocked.

Keith's entire face almost matched the color of his lion. "It was years ago. And it was nothing, really. A school-boy crush."

Shiro sighed. He supposed he really couldn't fault Keith. It wasn't like they were really brothers. Shiro had just found himself slipping into the role when he took Keith under his wing. But Keith, well… just because that's how Shiro felt didn't mean that Keith had to feel that way right away as well.

"Keith… I'm fine with that. As long as you know..."

"Look, I know, Shiro. And I don't feel that way about you anymore. Yes, I still love you, but like a brother." Keith said. Lance, Hunk, and Pidge let out a soft "Awww!" at Keith's words. "Are we cool?"

"For the moment." Shiro said. "Let's see how the rest of this game goes. Princess?"

Princess Allura smiled, apparently having recovered from the embarrassment of having admitted that she'd considered sex with Shiro. (But Shiro hadn't forgotten. That little piece of information had been filed away to examine later.) "Never have I ever had a sexual thought about Lance."

"Aw, man, Princess Allura, that's ice cold." Lance groaned.

"The nineties called. They want their slang back." Hunk laughed.

"Haha. You're a riot. So, fess up, guys. I know I'm a stud." Lance said.

For a few seconds, no one moved. Shiro turned his gaze on Keith, who was staring down at his hands, visibly shaking. "It's okay." Shiro whispered to him out of the corner of his mouth. Shiro knew Keith better than any of the other Paladins, and had known for a long time now that Keith had at least a physical attraction to Lance. Whether it went deeper then that, Shiro couldn't be sure.

Keith met Shiro's eyes, and then took his drink. For once, no one seemed to rib him for what he'd just fessed up to. Everyone could see that the Red Paladin was greatly distressed by what he'd been forced to reveal, and kept their teasing to themselves. Even Lance couldn't find it in himself to make fun of Keith.

"Hey, man, no worries." Lance said with a small smile.

"I… I'm sorry, Keith." Princess Allura whispered. "I had no desire to embarrass you. I just wished to..."

"It's all right, Princess Allura." Keith said, before taking a deep calming breath and attacking Shiro right where it really hurt. "Never have I ever gotten turned down from offering a drunken birthday blow job to a straight guy."

Shiro groaned. "Seriously, Keith? Seriously?" And he took a drink.

"Okay, there is definitely a story behind that." Lance said.

"No. Fuck no. I'm not saying anything." Shiro said, crossing his arms and pouting.

"Seriously, Shiro… over the course of this game you've fessed up pretty readily to all sorts of things, but this is the one thing you won't talk about at all?" Lance said. "What? Are you embarrassed that you managed to find the one guy on earth who wouldn't accept a blow job from you?"

"Shut up, Lance. Believe it or not there are plenty of people who have turned me down. But I'm not talking about this particular story." Shiro said.

And then before anyone else can say something, Keith tackled Shiro and held his hand over the older man's mouth. "It was Matt." Keith said before Shiro could wrestle him off.

"Keith!" Shiro yelled as he threw Keith off him.

Pidge's mouth dropped open. "Matt? As in… my brother, Matt?!"

Shiro leaned forward, pressing his blushing face into his hands. "Look, Pidge… it was back when I'd only known Matt for a few months. And he is good looking..."

"I believe the words you used to describe Matt were 'hot, smart, and funny'." Keith said.

"Seriously, Keith… quiet." Shiro said.

"Shiro got so wasted on Matt's birthday that he ignored his usual strategy for hitting on guys after waiting to find out if they were also interested in guys. So he went straight for 'Hey, Matt, you're really hot. How 'bout I give you a blow job for your birthday?'"

All of the Paladins laughed really hard at that, except for Shiro and Pidge. It was one of Shiro's most embarrassing memories. As Keith said, he treated asking girls out differently from asking men. Except for that one time with Matt, Shiro had never approached another man unless he knew that he was bisexual or gay. But then he made the mistake of getting really drunk during Matt's birthday and throwing all caution to the wind. So Shiro had been faced with one of his worst nightmares… Matt had blushed really heavily before telling Shiro that he was flattered, but he was straight.

But Matt had teased Shiro for it relentlessly. Of course, always outside of Sam Holt's hearing, but Matt would often throw his arm around Shiro's shoulder and say either that it was the best birthday present he never received or 'if I were gay'.

Everyone was quiet for a while after that story. "Wow." Pidge groaned. "Thanks for filling my mind with thoughts about you and my brother..."

"Just think, though, if your brother were gay Shiro could have become your family." Hunk said, sounding a little amazed.

"No thanks, no offense Shiro. I mean... ugh... you're awesome. Like a big brother to all of us. So the thought of you and my brother..." Pidge shuttered slightly. "Feels a little too creepy for me." Pidge leaned forward thoughtfully. "Never have I ever piloted a lion that was not my own." A nice, simple one after the long string of surprising and heavy topics.

Keith and Lance drank to that. And Shiro was thinking that maybe, _maybe_ , the conversation was going to move away from sex.

Now it was Hunk's turn, and he said "Never have I ever tricked people into thinking that I was the opposite of my actual gender."

Pidge rolled her eyes and took a drink.

And now it was Lance's turn. It was pretty clear that most of the paladins were at least buzzed at this point. Shiro, perhaps, had it the worst. But even Lance had a drunk flush on his face. "Never have I ever… been kicked out of a public place."

"Now I find that hard to believe." Pidge commented with a wicked grin. And then she took a drink, followed closely by Shiro.

"Okay, I'd believe that Shiro has done something to get him kicked out of some place, but you Pidge?" Lance asked.

Pidge shrugged. "The story is not that great. When I was young my grandparents took me to church. But I was one of those kids who questioned everything they told me. After a couple of months, they asked my grandparents to not bring me back."

"Huh. I got kicked out of a church too." Shiro commented. "But I was antagonizing them on purpose."

Keith smiled. "Oh, I remember that."

Shiro glanced at Keith. "Do you mind if I tell the story?"

"You're the one who got kicked out of my old church. If you want to tell the story, go ahead." Keith said.

Shiro smiled. "As you guys know, I was born and lived most of my childhood in Japan. Japan is probably one of the most atheist countries in the world, unless you count Shinto as a still-practicing religion, which most families don't. So I am an atheist, but I was never one to speak out against religion… until that day. I moved to America, met Keith, and when Keith's father passed away I started to take Keith to church because that's what his father wanted. We went together for a few years with no issues at all. They never knew that I was an atheist. I think that they thought I was just too quiet and shy to participate."

"How in the world did you handle going to church every Sunday for years as an atheist?" Pidge asked, shocked.

Shiro shrugged. "I'd never really been exposed to religion in my youth, so I just saw it as a learning experience."

Keith leaned forward, jumping into Shiro's story. "But everything changed when I got older. I started to realize that I was not heterosexual. And I think you can all understand that church suddenly became a scary thing for me when they started preaching about how homosexuality was a sin, and that gay people were going to hell."

"What is hell?" Allura asked.

"It's a place of punishment in the afterlife for those who do evil during their lives." Shiro answered. "I all ready knew that I was bisexual, but the priest's rantings didn't bother me, because I didn't believe that hell existed. But I had no idea that Keith was gay and that it was scaring him. Until one day he came up to me with tears in his eyes to ask me if he was going to go to hell because he felt attracted to other boys." Shiro frowned at the memory. As he held Keith in his arms as the young boy cried in fear, Shiro lost all desire to give religion a free pass to scare young children like Keith with hellfire for the 'crime' of feeling love. So Shiro came out to Keith right then and there, and told the boy that if a loving god did exist, there was no way he would create someone a certain way and then send them to hell for the same qualities that god had instilled within them.

But Shiro was not done. "Anyway, that night I called up a friend of mine at the Garrison. He was gay, but we were not dating or anything. But, more importantly, he had been bullied by a church when he was young for being gay, so he had no issues with helping me make those Christians squirm in their seats. So he came with us to church next Sunday and… well..." Shiro laughed.

"They made a huge scene of making out wildly right in the middle of the church." Keith said with a laugh. At first, Keith had been nervous and kind of shocked to see Shiro acting in this particular way: with Shiro's friend practically sitting on Shiro's lap as they shoved their tongues down each other's throats.

"No way." Hunk gasped. "Did you really?"

"Oh yeah." Shiro said with a shrug. "And you can bet your ass that many of them tried to confront me after the sermon ended, about how my friend and I were wicked and going to hell for our sins unless we repented and changed our ways. Blah blah blah… the usual thing. But unfortunately for them, I had been paying attention during the years that I went, and even took the time to read the whole Bible."

"Bible?" Coran asked.

"The Christian holy book." Pidge explained.

"So basically, both my friend and I went on the offensive, quoting back as many Bible verses as they gave us about the other things that god had forbidden or permitted in the Bible." Shiro said. "One man tried to punch me in the face after I mentioned a couple of things that he had done that would have been mortal sins according to the Bible. About twenty minutes after the sermon ended, my friend and I were both asked to never come back."

"But what about Keith?" Lance asked.

"Oh, I never went back." Keith said. "I still believe in God, but I also believe that organized religion is a load of bullshit. Shiro was right. God made me the way I am, so why would he sentence me to eternal punishment for the way he made me?"

"Well, Earth religion certainly seems to be an interesting concept." Allura commented.

"What was religion like on Altea?" Shiro asked, curious.

"Well, our gods and goddesses certainly did not forbid the love between people, regardless of gender." Allura said. "Why would love be denied?"

Shiro shrugged helplessly. "Don't ask me. The Bible just says that homosexual love is icky, so they stick to it… even though the book is well over two thousand years old and pretty fucking obsolete in today's world."

At this point, Shiro felt like he had to stop the game. He was drinking the liquor too fast for it to be really effecting him, but he could all ready feel the effects of the alcohol start. And if he didn't stop not only would he be seriously drunk, but he would become black-out drunk. Getting drunk was a good time, but Shiro had never been one to enjoy getting _that_ drunk. After all, what was the point of fun if you can't remember it?

"Okay, guys, I think that's enough." Shiro said, standing up and almost losing his balance.

"Wow, Shiro. You okay?" Hunk asked, a little concerned. After all, their leader had consumed more then double what everyone else consumed.

"Fine." Shiro insisted. "Don't worry about me, Hunk. I just need some sleep."

"Actually, you might be fine in an hour or so." Allura said. "We can't know for sure for humans, but this liquor is designed to metabolize quickly and not leave you dehydrated."

"Well, that's good." Shiro said. Keith stood up and stood on Shiro's side, gently supporting his older brother as he almost tipped over. This Altean liquor certainly was different from the stuff on Earth. Shiro had never before experienced being drunk to the point of almost losing his balance without also slurring his words. What the hell had they done to the alcohol? Created it artificially to designer standards?!

Allura stood up and took Shiro's other side, but Shiro almost jumped in shock when her hand briefly cupped his ass before traveling up to rest on his waist. He stared down at her in shock before he remembered: _Oh, she admitted that she had thought about having sex with me. Is she trying..._ Shiro's thoughts came to a screeching halt when he met her eyes and he saw a look in those beautiful orbs that he'd seen many times before… barely concealed lust and passion. She smiled at him, her eyes speaking what she dared not give voice too in front of the others.

 _I'm too drunk for this._ Shiro thought to himself as Allura and Keith helped him out of the room and down the hallway to his own room.

* * *

 **LES: I spent so much time on this story, and had to re-write it several times. Shiro went from just being bi-curious to actually being bisexual during the writing of this story. I changed over and over again who drank during each round as my headcanons changed. I re-wrote the entire ending from Lance's last round onward, because Lance's original round was an interested thought but far too cruel. Who would have thought that a silly little story about a game of Never Have I Ever would turn into such an ordeal? I'm thinking about adding a second chapter that would revolve around the romances that were introduced into this chapter (Shallura and Klance) but I'll have to re-write the whole beginning again to lose all the references to Lance's original final round.**

 **EDIT: I posted this after midnight, and after I got back to it this afternoon I noticed that something important was cut out during one of my many re-writes. After Shiro admitting that he once had a crush on Matt, Pidge's reaction to Shiro came off a pretty homophobic. That was not the intention. Like Keith, all of the Paladins see Shiro as an older brother type figure, so that's what creeps Pidge out about the thought of Shiro and her brother. I put this information back into the story.**


	2. The Aftermath

**LES: The things I do for my fans… There is a Shallura lemon in this chapter, so I made a quick run to YouTube to see if I could find any inspiration for alien sex scenes. Unfortunately, about 99 percent of it was from horror movies, thus Shiro's multiple references to said horror movies within this chapter. But, hey, if you'd seen these horror movies and found yourself about to have sex with an alien, you'd probably be worried about her going all preying mantis on you too. There is a Klance romance scene, but no lemon. Sorry.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Aftermath**

(Klance Time)

In the aftermath of "the game", all Keith wanted to do was run away to his room and hide forever. Not only had he been forced to come out as homosexual to the other Paladins, but he had been forced admit that he'd once had a crush on Shiro and his current crush on Lance.

Well, to be honest, the second thing was far more embarrassing then the first. As Shiro had pointed out, none of the other Paladins seemed to have any sort of issue with Keith's sexuality. And that was true. For the most part all of the Paladins were from a more tolerate generation that were a million miles away from that day long ago when Shiro had confronted a church full of homophobes about whether or not homosexuality was a sin.

On that day, when Shiro, Shiro's friend, and Keith left the church, Shiro and his friend held hands for as long as they were in view of the church and then started laughing.

"I think we really pissed them off." Shiro's friend laughed.

"Thanks for helping us out." Shiro had laughed.

"Hey, no problem at all. They're the ones living in the past."

Keith, however, was still sort of in shock. After all, he'd only learned a few days ago that Shiro actually was attracted to men and hadn't thought that he knew anyone who felt the same way. And not only that… he'd known almost as long as he had known Shiro that he is an atheist, but he'd never seen Shiro, or anyone really, lash out against the beliefs of the church.

As they walked back to Shiro's car, Shiro noticed that Keith seemed to be staring at the ground a lot. "Hey, kid, you all right?" Shiro asked. "I'm probably never going to be allowed back, but I don't mind bringing you back every Sunday if you want."

"No, that's all right." Keith said. "I don't think that I want to go to a church that thinks I'm going to hell because..." The words caught in Keith's throat. He was still not used to voicing his desires. In fact, only Shiro and Shiro's friend knew.

"You like guys?" Shiro finished for him. "Listen, it might seem hard right now. You might feel like a minority now. But being true to yourself is something that no one can ever take away from you."

"But..." Keith began. "You can be normal, Shiro. You're attracted to girls too. I'm not."

Shiro sighed. "I suppose you've got me there. But having a relationship with a girl and having a relationship with a guy is really not all that different. I still love them just the same when I'm in a relationship with someone, whether they are male or female. You've never seen me in a relationship with a man, but I don't hide it when I am."

"Shiro..." Shiro's friend said, placing a hand on Shiro's shoulder. Shiro trailed off and allowed his friend to take over. He knelt down in front of Keith and said, "Unlike Shiro, I'm not bisexual. I am one hundred percent gay. And I understand that starting to admit that to yourself and others can be one of the most terrifying things that you can go through… especially here in ultra-conservative Texas. But don't let anyone tell you that something is wrong with you. There is nothing wrong with you. Just like there's nothing wrong with falling in love."

"He's right." Shiro interjected. "Love. That's the most important thing. It doesn't matter if you're attracted to men, women, non-binary people, or anything in between. What's important is that you're happy, Keith. And the best way to be happy is to be true to yourself. So, tell me..." Shiro grinned at Keith. "Are there any hot guys in your class that you're interested in?"

"Shiro!" Keith gasped, a little shocked. He was still not quite used to Shiro's brotherly prodding.

"What? It's a legitimate question." Shiro said.

Keith looked down at his feet and blushed. "There's no one in particular that I'm interested in right now. But there are some pretty… hot guys."

Shiro nodded in understanding. "Got it. Take your time, Keith. Just take your time."

"You're just trying to avoid giving him 'the Talk'." Shiro's friend pointed out with a small laugh, and Shiro blushed.

"The Talk?" Keith asked, confused.

But the only way that Shiro would respond as he unlocked his car for everyone to get in was "Just take your time, Keith. There's no rush."

It had been about another year and a half before Shiro had been forced to give Keith the dreaded "Talk", a memory that was embarrassing for everyone involved. Mainly because it involved one of the things that caused Shiro to drink during their drinking game… when Shiro had accidentally walked in on Keith with his boyfriend.

Keith could still remember Shiro's tomato-red face, and his own burning blush, as the he'd been given the safe sex talk from his sort-of brother.

Keith tried to make his way back to his room as quickly and quietly as possible. Which, unfortunately, was not that quiet. He stumbled every once in a while as he rushed down the hallway. But Keith almost had to curse God when he almost ran into the one person that he wanted to avoid: Lance.

"Oh, hey, Keith. How is Shiro doing?" Lance asked.

"Shiro? Oh, he'll be fine. I've seen him way more drunk then this." Keith answered, hoping to step around Lance, but the boy was standing deliberately right in the middle of the hallway, leaving no obvious way for Keith to step around him.

"You know, before tonight, I had no idea that you were so close to Shiro back in the day." Lance commented.

"Not very many people knew." Keith admitted. "The Garrison knew, because my address matched his. But we didn't want it to be known because… well… I didn't want people to think that I'd gotten into the Garrison solely because of nepotism."

Keith tried to move past Lance, but he was once again blocked by the Blue Paladin. "So… were the rumors true? Did Shiro really have a different lover every weekend?"

"No." Keith said firmly. "How could you say that about Shiro? You know him now! He's good-looking, and loves people, but he was never a promiscuous slut. He really did care about his girlfriends and boyfriends." Keith sighed. "The only truth to that is that he rarely had trouble finding a lover. If one of his relationships ended, pretty much everyone in the Garrison who was interested in men would hope that he would choose them next." Even back then, Keith had noticed a LOT of newer relationships would suddenly end within the ranks of the Garrison when one of Shiro's relationships ended. "I think that the longest time that he went without a lover was the couple of months when he was interested in Matt. But, no, he definitely didn't have a new lover every weekend. But he did have several committed relationships."

"Hey, man, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it as disrespectful." Lance said hurriedly, holding up his hands to placate the Red Paladin. Once again, Keith glared at him and tried to move past, only for the Blue Paladin to block him again. "Are you trying to avoid me?" Lance asked.

"Honestly? Yes." Keith said.

"Why?"

"Why?" Keith repeated. "You dare ask me 'why'? How about the fact that I was humiliated by being forced to reveal that I've thought about you as more then just a team mate or a friend?! Fuck!" Keith swore, but Lance stood his ground.

"Interesting idea." Lance said, to the confusion of Keith. "I accept."

"What are you talking about?" Keith asked.

In response, Lance held up his shot glass, still with one more drink of Altean liquor at the bottom. "I know I just went, but if you'll let me go one more time. Never have I ever had romantic and sexual feelings for Keith." And Lance took his drink.

Now Keith could only stare. "Lance…?"

"Look, this makes me feel a little weird, okay." Lance admitted with a blush. "Sure, I'm bisexual, but I've never had the courage to approach a boy that I was interested in. So this is a first for me."

"Shiro once told me that there are few things that are more difficult the first time around, but that being true to yourself is worth any price."

"More fortune-cookie wisdom from Space Dad." Lance said with a soft smile. "So… what do you say, Keith? Are you willing? I might be scared, but I am..." And Lance was cut off when Keith stepped closer to him, and pulled him into a kiss. The first kiss was little more than a brief touch of lips, but the second time was more passionate then the first.

When they pulled apart, Keith had a small smile on his face. "You know something else Shiro once told me?"

"What?" Lance asked.

"Just take your time. There is no rush." Keith said. "If your nervous it's not like we have to jump straight into having sex."

"But…" Lance spoke up. "I wouldn't mind reaching second or third base, if you know what I mean?"

To be honest, Keith didn't know what Lance meant. And the look that he gave Lance made that totally clear.

Lance sighed. "Geez. Okay. You teach me about how to have homosexual sex, and I'll train you into a pop culture wiz. Because let me tell you, I can't date someone who doesn't even know what the different bases mean."

"Oh… um… deal? I guess?" Keith said uncertainly.

"Okay. Great. I'll meet you in your room in an hour for a practical demonstration of the different bases." Lance said. "Who knows… in a few weeks, you might be spouting memes!" Lance kissed Keith again before turning to walk away.

Keith stood frozen in the hallway, both nervous and feeling exhilarated. _What in God's name have I gotten myself into?_ He wondered to himself. After nearly a minute of being paralyzed in the hallway, Keith finally unfroze. A small smile formed on his lips and he began to walk down the hallway towards his room. He still occasionally almost tripped over his own feet, but there was a definite spring to his step now.

* * *

(Shallura Time)

Altean liquor was weird.

Shiro was now officially sure that there was no way their alcohol was natural. He never started slurring his words. He _felt_ clear-headed for the most part. And now several hours later, even his motor skills were returning to him. Altean liquor didn't even give him the courtesy of making him pass out.

If he had been forced to drink that much, the very least the liquor could have done for him was allow him to pass out and sleep without dreams. But, no… no such luck.

Although… it's not like his dreams tonight were like the normal ones that often kept him up almost all night. Instead of nightmares, these dreams were… more pleasant.

The revelation that Princess Allura felt a physical attraction to him weighed down on him like an oppressive fog. It almost felt unreal. Once upon a time, he probably would have been as self-assured as Lance was. Before the Kerberos mission, Shiro knew that he was a good-looking man, and he felt no shame in showing off. Nor had he ever felt so nervous about approaching someone that he _knew_ had a physical attraction to him.

He'd even studied and learned Capoeira, a beautiful, but still powerful, Brazilian form of martial arts. ("Why not a Japanese martial art?" "No one expects a Japanese man to learn a Brazilian martial art.") Well… for his instructors it was simply a way to stay in shape. For his classmates, it was a way to show off to both men and women. One of his (shirtless) performances was usually enough to draw men and women towards him like flies.

But those times were long gone.

Shiro was a long way away from the brash and confident young man showing off to his classmates to gain attention. Perhaps he was more ripped now then he ever was at the Garrison, but in Shiro's own eyes everything else had gone down-hill in Galra captivity.

His skin was a patchwork of scars. The remains of his right arm looked even worse then the rest of his body. Years of the stress of being a leader and the chronic insomnia had left dark circles under his eyes that were now a permanent fixture to his appearance, along with the worry lines on his face. And then there was his hair. The hair that had turned white from his time as a Galra prisoner had never recovered it's normal black color. And the stress of leading Voltron hadn't helped. There were now slight wisps of gray in his hair that was not there before. Graying before he was thirty… and all because of stress.

And Allura?

Shiro honestly felt like he could call her the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen and he'd still be selling her short. He'd lost track of the number of times he'd simply stared at her, entranced.

She was an alien, absolutely beautiful and totally mysterious. He did often wonder, despite himself, if humans and Alteans were physically compatible. He'd been with men and women, so there wasn't a lot that could surprise him or turn him off… or perhaps her human appearance was only skin deep and they could not be compatible? Sure both she and Coran had said that it was not totally uncommon for Alteans to 'mate' with other species, but that was no guarantee that it could work between an Altean and human.

What if it turns out they were compatible, but Alteans mated in a way that he'd never seen or couldn't imagine? Or what if mating with her ended up like that one movie franchise he'd watched as a pre-teen in Japan? What was it called? _Species_? _That sounds right…_ The half-alien women in those movies looked human enough but when they mated with men… well… let's just say those men didn't survive the encounter.

Shiro groaned. Okay, maybe thinking about a movie where aliens literally kill the male after having sex with them is not the best thing to think about when a beautiful alien just might be interested in you.

 _Okay, Shiro, calm down. You're just freaking yourself out_. Shiro thought to himself. He knew Allura better than that. Even if there was some unusual things about having sex with an Altean, Shiro could be at least ninety-nine percent sure that those unusual things did not involve death. _There is almost no reason for me to be freaking out like a virgin._

But as much as Shiro hated to admit it, it was kind of was like being a virgin again. Of course he had been nervous the first time he'd had sex. And all the same nervousness had returned the first time that he'd slept with a man. Back at the Garrison, Shiro had jokingly called it losing his virginity twice. And now here he was, perhaps standing on the verge of losing his species virginity.

Or, perhaps it was possible that Princess Allura was mentally more affected by the liquor then the humans. Sure she had admitted that she'd thought about having sex with him, but that didn't automatically translate to her actually wanting to hop in the sack with him. Or she could have felt that way about him years ago when he was younger and better-looking then he was now. She had grabbed his ass as she helped to steady him and given him what he interpreted as 'bedroom eyes', but that could have just been the alcohol.

As Shiro often did when he couldn't sleep, he wondered the Castle halls at random. After all these years, he felt like he knew the castle fairly well, but there still were times when he surprised himself. Tonight, he found himself in one of the many lounges that were on the same floor as the bridge. With a touch of a holographic button, the entire outer wall became transparent allowing Shiro to watch as planets and stars drifted past.

Shiro walked into the room, pulled one of the chairs around so that it faced the transparent outer wall and sat down to watch as the castle passed close enough to a star to pick up some speed before heading off into interstellar space on route to their next destination a star system over.

Why not wormhole? A couple of months ago, Coran grew concerned about the Princess using too much of her energy to wormhole them from one end of the galaxy to the other every couple of days. So he'd put his foot down and now they traveled the normal way unless it was an emergency or the destination was too far away to travel too in a timely manner.

Shiro was not an expert by any means, but he could see the sun they were pulling orbital energy from was a yellow sun, much like Earth's own sun. The sight wasn't quite enough to make him homesick. Shiro had long given up the hope that he would ever be able to live on Earth in peace. Just like the last time he set foot on Earth, it was far more likely that he would be hidden away in a government lab then allowed to see his mother again.

Fuck. His mother probably still thought that he had died on Kerberos. But… perhaps one day Keith could visit her and tell her the truth about her son. Keith had all ready been living off the grid before going into space, so his absence had probably gone completely unnoticed, nor would anyone make a big fuss about him suddenly showing up. Shiro didn't know if Keith ever wanted to return to Earth or if he wanted to continue searching for his Galra family, but he knew that Keith would do him this favor if he asked.

Shiro shivered and he stood up to search the room for some sort of blanket when he realized that he was no longer alone in the room. Princess Allura stood in the doorway, dressed in a full-length, but thin, nightgown. Shiro had to focus to keep his eyes from drifting down to the swell of her breasts under the thin fabric.

 _Fuck, she's beautiful._ Shiro thought to himself before he cleared his throat. "Forgive me, Princess, I didn't know that you'd come in. Did you need something?"

Instead of answering Shiro's question right away, Allura stepped inside the room and closed the door behind her. And, once again, she was giving him a look that screamed of bedroom eyes. "Takashi." She said.

Shiro stared.

"That's your name, correct? Your true name?" Allura asked, as she moved closer to him.

"How did you know…?" Shiro asked.

Allura smiled. "Keith."

Shiro sighed. "Of course. The little traitor..."

"What's the matter? Should he have not told me?"

"No, it's fine, Princess. I just don't think that the name fits me that well anymore." Shiro admitted.

"What does it mean? It's not the same language that you and the other Paladins speak."

"No. It's in my native language." Shiro sighed. "Takashi… it means praiseworthy."

"You believe yourself to be unworthy of praise?" Allura asked.

"Princess… I… well… look at me." Shiro spread his arms out. "I'm trying so hard, but I'm still falling apart. I feel like I'm barely managing to hold myself together. Maybe back on Earth I might have been worthy of being called praiseworthy, but I'm not the same person anymore."

"None of us are the same person anymore." Allura said, moving closer to Shiro. She lifted her hands and pressed her palms to his cheeks. "I am looking at you, and you are worthy of praise, Takashi."

Shiro sighed, how could Allura see anything within him more then a broken man?

After several moments, Allura sighed. "I'm afraid I've done this wrong."

Shiro met her eyes, now curious. "What do you mean, Princess?"

"On Altea, doing this to someone..." Her thumbs briefly caressed his cheeks. "Is a sign of deep affection. But I suppose the humans express affection differently?"

Shiro's first instinct was to pull away from her, but hearing an affirmation that she did feel affection for him over-rode his caution. "Why me?" He asked.

"Because you are strong, and brave, and kind." Allura replied. "Because you make me smile after a hard mission. Because seeing you smile, even just a little, can brighten my whole quintant. Because every time we face off against the Galra I'm sick inside thinking that something might happen to you."

Shiro almost wept right there in her arms, but he forced the tears down. He gave her a small smile, and then raised his hands to press them to her cheeks as she had done to him. Allura's beautiful eyes brightened and her smile widened. "Humans do show their affection differently from this." Shiro said.

"Really? Show me how." Allura asked.

"Then with your permission, Princess..." Shiro leaned down slightly and pressed his lips gently to hers. He did not press any further then that, especially if she didn't know what kissing was. But Allura responded positively to the contact, pressing closer to him.

When Shiro pulled away from her, Allura's eyes were still closed blissfully. She sighed. "That was… pleasant." Then she opened her eyes and met his eyes. "And you don't have to call me Princess all the time, especially when we're like this."

Shiro laughed a little. "Of course, Prin… Allura."

Allura grinned up at him, took his hands into her own and became to pull him along. "Come with me, Takashi."

"Where are we going?" Shiro asked, but he felt like he all ready knew the answer.

She opened the door and began to lead him down the hallway. "To my room, of course. I know that yours is closer, but it's also closer to the other Paladins. I don't want us to be disturbed."

Shiro had to agree with her. The other Paladins would probably figure out really quickly if Shiro and Allura had sex, but that didn't mean that Shiro wanted them to actually hear anything. "But what about Coran?" He asked, knowing that the retainer's room was near Allura's.

"Coran probably expects us to act on our feelings sooner rather then later." Allura said. "Don't worry, Shiro. I can practically hear your heart racing."

Shiro took a couple of deep breathes to calm down as Allura lead him along the corridors until they reached a room that Shiro knew about but had never set foot in: Allura's private quarters.

Once they were inside, Allura didn't give Shiro even one moment to look around. She was on him once again, her hands pressed to his cheeks to show affection in the way of her people, but now her lips were pressed against his.

He couldn't hold back anymore. All of the reservations he felt about having sex with an alien drifted away on a wave of needing to be touched and loved. It had been a long time… far, far too long since he had felt such raw desire. In stages, he deepened the kiss, wordlessly instructing Allura on human kissing.

"Shiro… Takashi..." Allura whispered against his mouth when they pulled apart briefly to gasp for air. "Mate with me, please."

"Fuck, Allura… yes." Shiro responded, grabbing her hips to press her flush against his body. She could certainly feel his growing erection through their clothes, because she started to grind against him, sending shocks of pleasure up his spine.

She pulled away from him, and Shiro let out an involuntary whine of disappointment at the lost contact. But she just smiled at him before pulling her nightgown off with a single motion. Shiro stared. She was just as beautiful as he had ever imagined her. Basically human, but with swirls of pink across her skin. Sometimes in the past, Shiro would notice the markings on her face glowing slightly when she was happy or excited. But it had always been subtle before, so subtle that it was only noticeable in the dark. Now her markings, all of the markings and not just the ones on her face, were glowing like stars in the darkness. Perhaps glowing so brightly they could even be seen during the day.

She pulled him across the room towards her bed. Shiro quickly pulled off his night shirt before he could even think about being embarrassed about his scars. He pushed down his shorts and boxers and was about to kick the fabric away when Allura suddenly gasped.

Shiro looked up at her and found her… staring right at his cock. The only thing that he could read on her face was shock, and he couldn't tell if it was good shock or bad shock. "Allura, what's the matter?" Shiro asked. Perhaps Altean males didn't have dicks?

Allura stared at him for a few more seconds before she met Shiro's eyes again. "Are you… exceptional among humans?" She asked.

Shiro stared at her, confused. "What?"

"I meant… the size of your… reproductive organ? Are you exceptional for humans?" She asked, a slight blush coloring her face.

Shiro glanced down at himself in confusion. He only had the men he'd been with to compare, but he'd never considered himself to be exceptional, size-wise. "No… I think I'm about normal." Shiro commented. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"I… might have to shape-shift just a little." Allura said.

"Really?" Shiro asked, a little shocked. "So typically Altean males are..."

"Well… I suppose typically they are a little longer, but thinner." Allura said.

"Oh… will that be a problem?" Shiro asked.

"No. I should be able to adjust just fine." Allura said, sitting down on the bed and motioning for Shiro to move closer. As Shiro moved closer, he had a better look at Allura's nude body. Besides the pink markings on her skin, she seemed to be entirely human. Her breasts were a little on the small side, as they would be if she were a human woman with an active lifestyle. But that didn't bother Shiro at all. He'd always been more attracted to fit women so breast side didn't really bother him. Her public area also appeared to be entirely hairless, although Shiro could not say if that was natural or if she groomed herself that way. All in all, it seemed that Allura was more shocked at his appearance then he was by hers.

When Shiro crawled onto the bed, Allura scooted closer to him. She met his mouth, eagerly. It seemed that even though they did not kiss in her culture, she was more then willing to participate in a kiss with him.

When she pulled away from the kiss, he found her once again staring down at his cock. After a second, Shiro realized that she was studying him to shape-shift to accommodate their having sex.

But Shiro had a better idea. "Here, Allura..." Shiro gently took hold of her and shifted their positions until he was laying on his back with Allura on top.

Allura looked down at him in confusion. So Shiro subtly adjusted her until she was hovering above his hips. "Oh." Allura said. "Are you sure you're okay with me being on top?" She asked.

"Of course." Shiro assured her. "This way you can go as slow as you need to and to adjust to me." He leaned up slightly on his elbow and pressed his left hand to her cheek in the Altean show of affection. "Take your time, Allura."

"I will, Takashi. I will. But first, will you… touch me?" She asked.

"Of course, Allura. Where?" Shiro asked.

Allura grinned at him. "The markings on my body. They are Altean erogenous zones. I have one that is harder to see then the others." She took his hand and pressed it down between her thighs, guiding his fingers to the correct spot.

 _Oh… like a clit._ Shiro realized. However, it was not a clit like a human woman. There was nothing to indicate to him that his fingers had found a spot that was much more sensitive then the surrounding skin. The area that Allura guiding him to felt just the same as the rest of her skin, but he certainly knew it was a spot to remember when she pressed his fingers down on the correct spot. She let out a loud, drawn-out moan, her head thrown back in pleasure, and all the markings on her body flashed a little brighter.

While his hand was between her legs, he took the time to find the opening of her sex. And, to Shiro's shock, it was just as Allura had told him. The opening of her sex was much smaller than a human woman's. He could fit one of his fingers inside her, but no more.

"Holy shit." Shiro hissed. "How are you able to have children?" He asked before he could swallow the question.

"Our shape-shifting." Allura answered breathlessly. "When a child is born we… ahhh… create an opening in our lower abdomen through which the child is retrieved..."

Once again, Shiro's mind was filled with all sort of images from old horror movies. The chest-burster from _Alien_ and the birth of the alien's child in _Species_. "Fuck." He was kind of sorry that he'd asked.

"That's what I'm trying to do, Takashi." Allura whispered, misunderstanding his exclamation. "Now please..."

"Of course." But then Shiro realized. "Do we need protection? Because I left my condoms… well… on Earth."

"Oh, do you mean contraception against becoming pregnant?" Allura asked. "We are fine. I've had a medical procedure, and cannot become pregnant until it is reversed."

And with that, there was no more distractions. Shiro put his full effort into giving Allura a hand job. At least it could take his mind off an Altean infant bursting out of its mother's stomach like the ugly half-human monster from _Alien: Resurrection_. And what a distraction it was. She let out soft moans as she gyrated against his hand.

She was glorious. Beautiful. After a couple of minutes, she reached down and stilled Shiro's hand against her. Their eyes met and locked, and she smiled at him. She shifted her body so that he was poised at her sex.

She lowered her body onto his much more slowly then usual, but it was necessary to give her body the time to shape-shift herself so that she could take him in. Shiro pressed his head back against the mattress, groaning loudly and forcing his mind to think of other things to stop himself from thrusting into her body before she was ready.

After several long minutes, Allura was fully seated on Shiro's lap. Shiro opened his eyes to gaze up at the wondrous goddess above him. She let her head fall back, her silvery hair cascading down her back and let out another soft moan. "Allura..." Shiro whispered.

Allura gazed down at him, all of her markings were aglow like stars in the darkness now. "Takashi… oh, Takashi… I've waited so long for this… for you."

And she began to move, rocking her hips against him. "Oh, fuck… Allura…" Shiro groaned, digging his hands into her sides to guide her movements against him.

As they moved together, Shiro became vaguely aware that Allura's markings would dim and brighten as they moved against each other: dim when she pulled away from him, and brighten when she pressed close again. When she sped up her movements against him, the flashing of her markings also sped up.

He couldn't resist anymore. He pushed himself up on his hands so that he was pressed totally flush against her body, and set about kissing every inch of her skin that he could reach. "Takashi… oh, Gods, you feel so good..." Allura moaned

It might not be a good idea, but Shiro had been loving Allura from afar for such a long time that at first he didn't see anything wrong with being truthful. "Allura… I love you." And just then he realized that saying that might not go over too well. "I… I mean..." He tried to pull away from Allura, but she tightened her arms around him.

"Takashi, how long have we known one another?" She asked, holding him close and continuing her movements against his hips. "I love you too."

Allura gasped with shock and happiness when Shiro suddenly thrust up against her, and flipped them over so that now she was the one laying back against the mattress. Now that Shiro was in charge, he picked up the pace until Allura could do little except cry out in pleasure and cling to his shoulders.

It did not take much longer for Allura to cry out from the overwhelming pleasure of her orgasm, and Shiro followed along shortly after. Shiro fell down against her, panting heavily and relishing in the feeling of her running her hand over his sweat-dampened body as if she were trying to memorize every contour of his body.

Once he caught his breath a little, he lifted himself slightly off Allura's body and rolled next to her so that he wouldn't pass out on her. It probably wouldn't bother her at all, but it was an old habit.

Allura scooted closer to him, pressing her body up against his side and wrapping her arms around him. "That was wonderful. You are wonderful." She whispered, smiling up at him.

He returned her smile. "I'm still not entirely sure if this is a dream or not." He said.

"If it is a dream, I'm having the same one." Allura said. "Will you stay with me tonight?"

Shiro nodded tiredly. "Of course. And all the coming nights… if you still want me in your bed, that is..."

Allura laughed quietly. "I suppose I _could_ make room for you in my bed. It's going to be a large change in my life… but I believe I can manage."

"That's good to hear." Shiro replied, leaning down to press a soft kiss to her lips again, and she returned the gesture. "Sleep well, my Star Princess."

"And you, my Paladin." Allura responded as they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

 **LES: There might be a third chapter, but it certainly won't be a long as this one...**


End file.
